Dras'Nuanen Mor'ranr
by banana175
Summary: Murtagh and Thorn return after five years in the wilderness, but are in for some surprises when they find out what Eragon and Saphira have been up to. Post Inheritance SPOILERS
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this is my first fanfiction so dont be too harsh! I thought the ending of Inheritance was lacking a bit so wrote something to follow on. Hope you like it and please review with what you think :)**

**Christopher Paolini owns everything except Tamerra and the island.**

As he rounded the top of the mountain, he saw it far below him; the new city of the dragon riders. It was larger than he had anticipated and it held a strange beauty to it, his brother had done surprisingly well here and even though he was a little uneasy, he was looking forward to seeing him again. It had been just over five years since Murtagh and Thorn had left Alagaesia and all of the people they once knew behind, and they both knew that a lot could have changed in that time. The pair circled around the large island for a while, before making their way to the coastline; the island was oval shaped with two large peaks at both ends, and a lake in the middle, surrounded by forest. Eragon really had found the perfect place for the new generation of dragons and their riders.

As the dragon and rider touched down to the ground with ease, the rider hopped down and gazed around with trepidation, not noticing at first the small child standing at the edge of the clearing, her head cocked to the side as she gazed at the man and his dragon in interest. Thorn noticed her first and nudged Murtagh in her direction, who started at the sight of the small child. She was tiny and had curly blond hair, with startling blue eyes, and was a spitting image of Eragon. She stepped forward,

"You are Uncle Murtagh aren't you?" she shifted her gaze onto Thorn, "And you must be Thorn, everybody says you are very scary, but you don't look that scary." She regarded them thoughtfully, but with an intelligence Murtagh was unused to seeing in one so young.

"How . . . how do you know who we are? And who are you?" Murtagh asked looking confused and slightly alarmed.

"Oh, my name's Tamerra, and that's easy, we have a picture of you in our house, one that my Papa made, and he talks about you all the time. He tells me lots of stories about how brave you were." The small child's face lit up as if remembering a particular favourite story. Murtagh had opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a stressed looking Eragon bursting through the trees and into the clearing,

"Tamerra, there you are, how many times have I told you not to wonder off . . ." his voice trailed off as he caught site of the big red dragon and his rider, and for a minute stared open mouthed at his brother, before his face split into a wide grin and he laughed.

"Murtagh, you have returned," Eragon approached him, "I'm so glad to see you." He reached out and embraced his brother, taking him somewhat by surprise, but Murtagh returned the gesture, seemingly relieved that Eragon had not charged straight at him with his sword! When Eragon stepped back he turned to Thorn,

"And Thorn as well, you have grown a lot, you are even bigger than Saphira, which is saying something!"

"_Ummmm, excuse me, are you trying to say I'm fat?"_ An indignant Saphira dove out of the sky and landed gracefully beside them, before fixing an accusatory stare on Eragon, who just laughed,

"Of course not, I knew that you would eat me if I said that."

Saphira snorted, _"Actually I probably would have just thrown you off the cliff, humans aren't very tasty you know."_

Eragon chuckled and turned to the girl who was now standing next to him, he put his hand gently on her small head, before turning back to his brother, "I see you have met my daughter, but I will introduce you anyway. Murtagh this is your niece Tamerra Selena," Murtagh glanced up in surprise, eyebrows raised, Eragon shrugged, "It seemed to fit. And Tamerra this is you Uncle Murtagh."

Tamerra looked up at her father, nodding, "I know that, but he looks different from the picture on the wall." Eragon smiled at her observance, and replied with an affirmative, noting for himself that Murtagh did indeed seem different, happier and more at peace with himself.

Murtagh turned then to Eragon, "You have found the perfect spot, and the city looks amazing from the air."

Eragon chuckled, "Thank you, it has taken many years of hard work but it is pretty much finished now. Would you like a tour around? Or would you like to find somewhere to drop your bags and rest for a while?"

Murtagh glanced at Thorn, "Well, I'm sure Thorn would like to take the saddle and saddle bags off, if you have somewhere for us to put them, but then a tour of the city would be good."

"Ok, excellent, come with me, we can put your bags in the house, and then head down to the city." He held out his hand for his daughter, who skipped merrily alongside them, chatting constantly, telling Murtagh all about the new secret hideaway that she had found. He listened with an expression that was a mixture of amazement and bemusement on his face as he listened to her and turned to Eragon, his eyebrows raised, but Eragon just smirked and shook his head slightly, smiling.

Once they had deposited Murtagh's bags they set off in pursuit of the city, Eragon explaining on the way a bit about the island and their home,

"When we first arrived here, we all lived together, but as more and more riders arrived, and then Tamerra as well, I thought we should have something a bit more private and separate from everyone else. We spend most days down in the city anyway, but it allows us some privacy."

Murtagh looked thoughtful, "But what about the dragons, where do they sleep and live?"

"Well," Eragon replied, "All the riders' rooms are built with enough space to house a dragon comfortably but there are caves in the mountains, where many dragons have made their own nests."

"Ahhhh," Murtagh nodded, "And the other elves that went with you, what about them?"

"All of them live in or at least very close to the city, but quite a few have other places around the island as well, which they can retreat into if they want some privacy."

"And how many riders have you got here at the minute?" Murtagh asked.

"At the moment, we have twelve, but our two newest riders have only just arrived." Eragon responded, but when Murtagh looked puzzled he continued, "We send two new eggs over to Alagaesia every year, and when they have grown large enough to fly over here, they come back and join us."

Eragon stopped there however as they were just about to round the top of the hill that lead down to the city and he wanted to watch his brother's reaction when he saw it for the first time. Sure enough he didn't disappoint and as they reached the top, Murtagh gasped and stared down in amazement. Eragon had to admit, it was an incredible sight. At the heart of the city was a great hall, one so large at least fifty dragons could have fitted in at the same time, with large open windows and a beautifully decorated roof. This was surrounded by other smaller buildings, although still enormous, a practice ground and a massive field which stretched all the way down to the lake. The doors, you could see, even from there, were big enough to fit two big dragons side by side through them. As Eragon gazed down on what he had created, an feeling of pride and satisfaction entered his mind, but he was interrupted from his musings by the tinkling sound of his daughter's laugh, and he turned to see her giggling behind her hand at her uncle who still stood open mouthed, staring at the city below him.

Eragon joined in with her laughing, and said, "Not bad, huh?"

Murtagh snorted, "I don't think anyone could have done better."

Eragon looked at him doubtfully, "Well, I don't know, but when you have seen the whole city, then you can say that. Come on." He gestured down and the three of them together proceeded to walk down the hill, and into the city.

As they strolled around the city, Murtagh noticed the sheer size and scale of the place. The city was centred around a big square, which lead onto the main hall, where he was told, meetings, welcoming ceremonies and most importantly meals, were held; the Library, holding hundreds of books about magic, dragons, the history of Alagaësia and many other things beside; the Armoury, which lead onto the practice field; and the house of Blödhgarm, one of the elves who had accompanied Eragon, who had been named Ebrithil of the city. In the middle of the square was a beautiful tree, sung by the elves and Eragon, dedicated to all those who had died in the war between the Varden and Galbatorix, so that others could have peace and freedom, with a plaque in front of it saying, in the ancient language, _Let them not have died in vain_. Further out were many classrooms, where the riders learnt everything from magic to the life cycle of a plant. Further out still from the main square were the riders' quarters. Each one had a set of rooms to themselves and their dragons, with a bathroom, a bedroom and a study. Murtagh found it strange that they all ate together, but when he voiced this, Eragon replied that it was the best way to get everyone together on a regular basis, which was a fair point. As they wandered around, Murtagh was introduced to everyone they saw, and he found it very strange listening to Eragon being addressed at Master by all of his students. In all of these introductions though, he was met with not anger and fear, but with wonder and awe, which disarmed him more than anything else had before.

He eventually had enough of this and turned to Eragon, "What is this? Have you spread the word that I am some sort of god? Why is everybody being so nice? Even the dwarves are!"

Eragon chuckled slightly, "Well, when you left you said you would return when the world no longer felt so hateful, and so I made it known that without you Galbatorix would never have been killed, so that when you did come back, you would be treated with the respect you deserved."

Murtagh looked at him stunned and with another emotion Eragon couldn't name, "You really did that for me? But I betrayed you and killed Hrothgar and Oromis and Gleadr, why?"

Tamerra, who had been otherwise quiet, chose this moment to interrupt the conversation, "Isn't that obvious, silly, you're his brother and he loves you, like he loves me and Saphira, duh!" She was looking up at him like he was stupidest thing ever, and Eragon chuckled, "I couldn't have said it better myself, nice one kiddo." He grinned at his daughter who smiled widely back at him.

"_Honestly Murtagh, don't look so surprised, that's only what I've been trying to tell you for the last five years."_ Thorn spoke from above, amused, but Murtagh only tuned to Eragon and said,

"Thank you," he glanced up at his brother, "That means a lot to me."

Eragon smiled softly and changed the subject, "Come on it is nearly time for evening meal and I can introduce you properly." At this Murtagh groaned but reluctantly followed Eragon back to the main hall.

Dinner was better than expected for Murtagh; he had met all of the riders and their dragons. They were a lively bunch but Eragon looked like he was in his element, he loved being a teacher and a mentor to the new generation of the riders, Murtagh could see it in his eyes and so could all of his pupils. It was one of the reasons everybody loved him so much, he was always there if you needed him and he always took time to get to know each individual, even the dragons, properly. Murtagh also noticed this trait in Tamerra, nobody seemed to be able to resist her, they all loved her and she had them wrapped around her little finger, even her father . . . especially her father. The trio were currently heading quietly back home, Eragon carrying a sleeping Tamerra, with Saphira and Thorn circling above them. Murtagh was reliving some of the evening, distinctly remembering the moment when Eragon stood up and announced his arrival,

"Tonight, we have a very important guest with us. I would like to welcome, to our humble home, my brother Murtagh and his mighty dragon Thorn, without whom we would not be here today." At this the riders and elves burst into applause, grinning and talking among themselves, honoured to meet the legend they had heard so much about. Later on in the evening, something similar had happened: The meal had finished and the inhabitants of the island were talking in small groups around the great hall, when a young human rider approached Murtagh and Eragon. He bowed slightly to Eragon, saying Master, to which Eragon replied, "Welcome, Hythan, how are you doing today? Has your arm recovered from yesterday's sparring incident?"

The boy smiled and nodded, "Yes, thank you master, it is much better."

Eragon nodded, "Excellent. I would like to introduce you to my brother, Murtagh, who will be with us, hopefully, for some time."

Hythan turned to Murtagh and bowed, "Welcome, Murtagh-elda, it is an honour to meet you."

Murtagh smiled at him and inclined his head, "Thank you, it is an honour to meet you to. Do you enjoy learning here with my brother as your teacher?"

Hythan smiled wider, "Oh yes, I love it here, with all the space and freedom, and Eragon-elda is an amazing teacher, but I do miss my family and friends."

This happened several more times before Eragon eventually declared dinner over and that the riders should retire to their chambers to rest. Murtagh had never before received this amount of awe and wonder, and it had slightly unsettled him, but it was definitely a nice change from the hatred and venom he was used to and had expected to come back to. Eragon welcoming him with open arms had changed his perception about a lot of things, and Tamerra especially had made him rethink who his brother was. He had many questions for him but knew they could wait until another time; he planned to be here on the island of _Dras'Nuanen M__or'ranr_, which he was told meant _The City of Beautiful Peace_, an apt name he thought, for a while and Eragon would tell him when he was ready.

"_You have grown in wisdom, my friend."_ Thorn spoke solemnly in his mind, but Murtagh shrugged and sighed, _"Maybe, but maybe I have just learnt to see clearly that what was clouded by my anger and pain." _Thorn chuckled, _"Murtagh, they are the same thing."_ Murtagh smiled slightly and as he realised the truth in the words, a deep peace came over him and he felt himself relax. Thorn hummed contently, relieved that his rider had eventually let go of some of the pain he had clung onto, and for the first time in a long time, dragon and rider were truly at peace with themselves.

As they rounded the next hill, and entered the house, Murtagh looked around with interest. Eragon and Tammerra's home was very simple, but was homely and welcoming. All over the walls were fairths and pictures, some by Eragon, in which he recognised many people or places that they had once known or visited, all tinged with sadness and longing, but others were paintings and drawings, obviously done by Tamerra, of dragons and people, which were happy and innocent. One in particular caught his eye, and he continued to gaze at it, so intently that he didn't notice when Eragon came and stood next to him, until he spoke,

"Do you mind?" Murtagh raised a questioning eyebrow at him and Eragon elaborated, "Having a picture of you on the wall?"

Murtagh cocked his head to the side, "No, not particularly. It is just that I think of that day very differently, and not so kindly, that moment however, I had not remembered until now." The painting was the two of them, clasping forearms, looking for once, like the brothers they were, on the battlefield of the battle of Farthen Dûr, sharing a moment of victory and companionship.

Eragon looked thoughtful at Murtagh's comment, "It was a bad day for me too, but you were not killed and now you are free, so I try to only remember the good parts, and not dwell on the bad."

"_He is wise, my friend."_ Thorn spoke tiredly from the other side of the house, where he was curled up with Saphira, _"You would do well to try that too."_ Murtagh grunted in acknowledgement, thinking that it was easier said than done, but Thorn overheard this and decided to intervene,

"_Of course it will be hard, what good things come easy?"_

"_And why are you suddenly being so sentimental today?"_ Murtagh grumbled, but he was secretly pleased that like him, his greatest companion, was no longer filled with anger and hatred.

"_Being here." _He said shortly, but continued,_ "Goodnight my friend, don't stay up too late talking."_

"_Alright, mother."_ Murtagh smirked and Thorn chuckled with him, before retreating into his own mind, leaving Murtagh uncomfortably empty.

"Come on, brother," Eragon patted Murtagh on the shoulder, gestured to the room and smiled wryly, "Make yourself at home; I am sure you have many questions for me."

**Hope you enjoyed it :) and please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, here is the second chapter, I hope you enjoy it :) and thank you so much to everyone who reviewed :)**

****Christopher Paolini owns everything except Tamerra and the island.****

Once the pair had gotten comfortable, Eragon looked at his brother expectantly, and Murtagh raised his eyebrows and simply said, "Tamerra?" To which Eragon took a deep breath, that he let out slowly and walked over to gaze out of the window at the wide open sea, before he began the story, with the help of some memories, of his experiences from when he had last seen Murtagh,

_It was the night before Eragon and Saphira were departing from Alagaësia, and Eragon was wandering through the forests of Du Weldenvarden, when he heard someone crying. He listened harder and followed the sound to its owner. What he found in the clearing surprised him, it was Arya, Queen of the Elves, for once without her many advisors and companions, crying softly in the moonlight. Eragon approached her cautiously, not knowing how to proceed, but he need not have feared, as soon as Arya saw him, she smiled softly though her tears and said very quietly,_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Sorry?" Eragon asked, "Why are you sorry?"_

_Arya took a step closer to him and looked up at him sadly, "I should be stronger than this, it is not right for the Queen to cry."_

_Eragon raised his hand and placed it softly on her cheek, "Then here with me, forget about being Queen, just be you, Arya Shur'tugal." Arya looked grateful and leaned slightly into his hand, more tears forming as she realised what she was losing. Eragon pulled her towards him, and put his arms around her comforting both of them, and whispering quietly that everything would be alright even though he didn't believe the words himself. When Arya pulled away from him Eragon was afraid he had gone too far, put to his surprise she pulled his face closer to hers and brushed her lips against his, softly whispered his true name._

Eragon paused, reliving the pain he had felt at losing her again.

"What happened next?" Murtagh looked at Eragon curiously, but when his brother turned back to him he noticed he had tears in his eyes and Murtagh realised that Eragon truly had loved her. However after a moment he composed himself and continued,

_What happened next was less of an action of passion and lust, and more of one filled with ancient sadness, love, companionship and comfort. As Eragon and Arya spent the night together in the clearing that night, they both realised, that this was the first and last time they would ever be able to show their true feelings for each other, and when the first light of dawn crept over the horizon, they parted with great sadness, but with an acceptance that they would both treasure that memory, and live knowing that they had at least one night together._

_When Eragon returned to the tree house that he and Saphira shared, she looked at him closely and sent comforting thoughts to him, reminding him that he had her and that he was not alone. He took comfort in this and together the pair sat in the tree watching the sun rise, not talking, simply taking solace in each other's presence. _

_The next morning, when they set off for the ship that would take them away, neither Eragon nor Arya mentioned what had happened the night before, but stayed close to each other as much as possible until F__í__rnen stole her off the boat and away from him. For the rest of that day, and many of the following ones, Eragon and Saphira quietly mourned the loss of their loved ones as they silently travelled along the water, each member of their group immersed in their own thoughts. After some weeks though, they came to the mouth of the river and entered the sea. It was an awakening for the ships inhabitants, as they realised that this was real and they really were leaving Alagaësia, with no intent on returning. It was saddening, yet it helped them to focus on the task in hand and each and every one of them threw themselves into their mission with as much as they had._

_Months went by, drifting along the water, passing many smaller islands, which were simply not big enough to hold the entire race of dragon riders, until Eragon and Saphira, while on their daily flight noticed a much larger island ahead and went to investigate. It was perfect for their purposes; it was large, with fresh water, prey large enough for many a dragon, and no harmful beings at all. When the others arrived at the island and everyone had decided that it was suitable, using the enchanted mirrors he had made, Eragon contacted Roran and Nasuada, to let them know that they had found a place, and approximately where it was so that any new dragon riders could get to them. He had tried to contact Arya several times but she would not reply to him, and he could not figure out why._

_After weeks of hard work, the group had finally established some resemblance of a home on the island; they had hollowed out an underground passage and cave, in which to keep the eggs and Eldunar__í, built or sung houses for each one of them and started working on what would become the great hall. At this time Eragon asked for two volunteers, who would escort four eggs back to Alagaësia, and hand them over to be taken, one to the dwarfs, one the urgals, one to the elves and one to the humans, where they would be tested for new dragon riders. During the time when they were gone, the others left on the island continued to build, explore the island and in Eragon and Saphira's case learn more about the dragon riders of old. _

_A few months later however, they received news from Elainor and Larthena, the elves who had escorted they eggs, saying that they were on their way back having safely delivered the eggs, but carried an unusual passenger, one that Eragon and Saphira should come and get at once. All were very puzzled at this message but nevertheless the very next morning the pair set off towards the ship and arrived much quicker than it had taken them to travel there, however they did stop off twice to rest on two of the smaller islands they had seen on the way. Eragon thought that he should make the islands rest points, and build small shelters where anyone could stay on the way to or from Alagaësia. A week after they had set off from their last rest, they reached the ship, whereupon Eragon was presented with two things, a note and a baby. To say he was surprised would be a large understatement, and he did not quite believe it until he read the note that accompanied the baby. It read,_

Dear Eragon,

I write to you with the hope that you are well and have started work on building your home. All is much as it was in Alagaësia, however gradually all the races are working together to rebuild their homes and restore peace.

Thank you for the dragon eggs you have sent here, once they have hatched they will remain with me until they are able to fly far enough to reach you and while they are here I will teach all that I can.

I send with this letter a child, who is but weeks old. It seems that we should have been more careful as she is our daughter. I gave birth to two girls, one which I have kept with me, whom I have named Islanzadí, in honour of my mother, the other however, is unnamed and now with you. Look after her well and I hope that one day I will get to meet her and that you can meet Islanzadí.

Sé ono waíse ilia.

Arya

_Eragon stared, in shock at the letter, for what, to Saphira, seemed like hours, and eventually both her and the other elves became impatient, and started to ask him what it was about. _

_When he eventually looked up he went over to the baby and gazed down at it, saying simply, "She is mine." _

_Now it was the elves turns to gawp at him, but Saphira was not surprised, _"Of course she is yours little one, yours and Arya's, just like my eggs will be mine and Fírnen's."

_Eragon looked up at her astonished, _"But how did you know that?"

_Saphira snorted and replied, _"Just look at her, anyone could tell."_ And when Eragon returned to looking at his daughter, he did notice some resemblance between the tiny child and Arya, she was beautiful, but he could not see anything of himself._

"_What am I going to do?" he whispered to himself, "I have no idea how to look after a child."_

_Larthena came over to him, having recovered from some of her surprise, and laid a hand on his arm, "We will all help you with her, we are all a family now, and she is your family, so of course we will help you."_

_Eragon glanced across at her, "Ok," he nodded, "Thank you." She smiled at him and he gingerly smiled back, still unsure what exactly he was going to do._

"_You should probably be getting back though, a deck of a ship is no place for a baby and you are needed back in _Dras'Nuanen Mor'ranr." _Elainor spoke quietly from his other side._

_Eragon started, looking extremely startled, "But how am I going to carry her all the way back? And what am I going to feed her? How am I going to look after her? What will I do if something goes wrong?"_

_The music of the two elves laughter followed his outburst, both amused by the sheer panic in his eyes as they suggested he go back on his own with his child. Soon Saphira started to chuckle and before long, all four of them were nearly on the floor they were laughing so hard. As Eragon looked back on the moment, he realised that it was the most emotion he had ever seen an elf, other than Arya, display, and it was at his expense! After a while however they were interrupted by the sound of wailing coming from the small basket that held the baby. Eragon froze, and watched with trepidation as __Larthena took out the baby and walked towards him. When she reached him and offered the girl to him he took a step back his hands raised in protest, but the elf simply shook her head and held her out towards him again._

_Merely minutes later, Eragon no longer wanted to let go of her, after being taught how to hold her properly, the two elves and Saphira had eventually persuaded him to take her, and when he did the responsibility of the situation weighed upon him, here in his arms was someone who relied on him entirely, to keep them safe, well and to teach them everything they would need in life. Eragon barely knew enough to keep himself alive, never mind anyone else, however Saphira, Larthena and Elainor were adamant that he would be a good father, and they spend the next day and a half teaching him all about how to look after her before he flew back to the island._

_Looking back Eragon remembered very little of the return journey, so tense and consumed by worry that he was going to do something wrong and hurt the small child; even Saphira stopped talking to him. On top of his worry was that he had no idea how his other companions would react to the news of his daughter, however as soon as he landed and explained about the unusual passenger, much to his surprise, the elves started to plan the celebrations at once. As the elves so rarely had children, whenever one was born, it was an occasion of much joy and happiness, and there were many ceremonies and festivities that accompanied such an event. First Eragon had to choose a name, and then there would be a naming ceremony, followed by many festivities and parties, all which celebrated the new life that had entered the world._

_Although Eragon chose the name Tamerra very early on they decided to wait until Larthena and Elainor returned before any of the formal ceremonies began. As the weeks went on Eragon managed to establish a sort of routine with his daughter, but he had never been so tired in his life, never, not even after any of the battles he had fought in had he been so exhausted, and he wasn't even allowed a full night's sleep, as Tamerra woke him up many times. Things got better though, soon she was sleeping though the night, and could amuse herself for five minutes, but she never had a lack of someone to play with, the elves loved her and could sit with her for hours, simply watching. Soon though Eragon had his hands even fuller as later that year as the warm days of summer were drawing to a close three new dragon riders arrived, a human, a dwarf and an urgal, two girls and a boy. These three were put immediately into training, in the mind, the methods of fighting, both in the air and on the ground, and in the classroom, with Eragon doing as much of the teaching as he could, while still spending a lot of time, chasing after, his now crawling daughter. _

_As the years went by and more and more riders arrived, they all worked together at building the city, which rapidly expanded. In those first few years, they were very surprised at how quickly the dragon eggs hatched but they did not mind, it kept them busy and their minds away from missing their families and friends. The dragons and Tamerra also grew in leaps and bounds, with all on the island learning a very different way of life. When each new rider arrived, Eragon was very clear that on this island everyone was equal and should be treated with the due respect, meaning that many of the races, but especially the elves and urgals had to adapt and learn to live in peace with everyone on the island. He was helped along by the __Eldunar__í and he continued to learn a lot from them about ancient magic and traditions of old. Over the following years Eragon spoke to both Nasuada and Roran frequently, catching up on all of the news and giving advice when needed, he also wrote to Arya often, because she would not reply to him in the mirror, but she never responded to any of the letters he sent her either, and this saddened Eragon immensely, not knowing what he had done wrong._

_During all of this though Eragon still managed to find time for Saphira, to go riding together, or simply to sit and talk to each other, as they didn't usually have the time, and especially to love his daughter with everything he had and make sure that he was always there for her, while teaching her about the many wonders and dangers the world would present to her. _

"And so that is it really, the story of how I came to be standing here now." Eragon looked up and Murtagh who was regarding him,

"You kept to your promise I assume?" he asked, continuing when Eragon looked confused, "That you would not teach your students with fear?"

Eragon nodded solemnly, "I take great care in how I teach my students, and I have made certain that none of them fear me or their classes."

"Thank you." Murtagh said quietly, but then he smirked, "And how exactly did you convert everyone into thinking I was a good person? Was there any magic involved?"

At this Eragon laughed, "Magic? No, of course not, I have simply taught history using my version of events, where you are just as important as I was in the killing of the king, and if it makes you feel any better, it is only here in Dras'Nuanen Mor'ranr, I'm sure if you went back to Alagaësia, they would all still run away from you, screaming loudly."

Murtagh snorted, "Great, because that makes me feel so much better!" He rolled his eyes at his younger brother, who just shrugged and grinned cheekily,

"Well you never know." He sighed deeply, "But we should probably be going to bed now, I am sure it has been a long day for you and we will be very busy tomorrow, so you should get some sleep." Eragon smiled at Murtagh and made his way over to his bedroom, but turned back as he reached the door, "Oh, and Murtagh, thank you for coming back . . . it means a lot to me."

Before Murtagh had a change to reply however, Eragon had disappeared round the corner, leaving his brother to his thoughts.

**Was it really awful? Not great? or ok ish? hopefully the last one but please review and let me know what you think :) hope you liked it!**


End file.
